PIVX
The Vision: Platforms, where you can pay with PIVX: Comparison. The big three VS PIVX Team: https://pivx.org/pivx-team/ Vision: We are, at the end of the day, a collective of human beings coming together, inputting our various energies, resources, talents, and visions. Some of us are phenomenal coders. Others are expert project managers. Some are new to crypto, while others have been at crypto since the dawning of bitcoin (including the individual involved in the historical “bitcoin pizza” transaction). Markets: * Vending machine retrofit kit * Point Of Sale app/kit * Version of BCTip.org * iOS Wallet * Android Wallet * Desktop Wallet * Slack TipBot Integration service * Paper Wallets (BIP38) as A4 paper sized ‘certificates’ Advantages * - TX time is instant unsing "SwiftTX", basically same as Dash's "Instant Send" * - Block time normal Conf. Time = 60 Seconds (Dash = 120 seconds) * - Transparent transactions by default, but private transactons are possible using obfuscation and then CoinJoin, very similart to how Dash does it. This way all coins in coin supply are always accounted for, but transactions are still private * - Coin supply is endless with 2.6 million new coins created every year and "mined" by stakers and masternodes. By 2040 Inflation will be below 2%. By 2110 - 312 million PIV exist. * -0.001 PIX / kB for PIVX Core Wallet. Swift TX= .01 PIV * - Great Scaleability, due to block size increases, incentives for the "small guy" to stake and spread out the network, incentives for more and more masternodes, endless coin emission and larger coin supply, fast response through masternode voting to any scalability problems that arise, and generous sized treasury fund. * - P2P, decentralized, blockchain, security, normal crypto benefits Other good stuff * -- 100% PoS, you can stake right from your PIVX core wallet avaiable on pivx.org which is pretty cool, reminds me a lot of NEM and harvesting. It incentivizes Nodes like crazy which leads to more and more decentralization. * - Scalebaliity Pt. 2, Currently PIVX is working on a dynamic block size, https://pivx.org/what-is-pivx/roadmap/ I think they just have 1 mb blocks right now but I'd assume they can vote on block size increases to infinity just like Dash can, thus scaling is no issue either way for the short-long term. I guess 10 tx/s currently, but with block size increases and people using SwiftTX/ private transactions with higher fees, MN and stakers will have no problem increasing the block size to much bigger than it is now allowing for hundreds of tx/s until the elastic block size development comes through. * Masternodes Function: Own 10,000 PIV, Provide Coin mixing, Handle SwiftTX, Vote on Proposals, store blockchain. Current masternode profit: 5 or 6 PIV/d or ~$1.250 USD/year. That's a 20% yearly return on your investment in payout alone, not including the changes in value of each coin! * Staker Function: run the network and store blockchain. Stakes mroe blocks with higher balance in wallet. No req. amount of PIV to stake though. Very much like NEM's Pol. Gets paid more per block than masternodes but could not find daily amount, probably less than masternodes due to less frequently payouts. A guy on Reddit claims to stake with 10K in this wallet and gets paid 1 or 2 times a day averaging 6.34 PIV/block * Developers-Develop, probably heavily invested in PIV as well * Treasury fund gets solid 10% of all TX fees and Coin emission in Block reward, to fund developing, research, marketing, paying bills, etc. * SeeSaw Reweards Mechanism, Determines how miuch MN and Stakers get paid by other 90% Block reward. You can read more on the white paper, but basically this dynamically changes the amount paid to masternodes and stakers. If there are too many stakers and not enough masternodes, it increases pay to masternodes and decreases to stakers and not vice versa, to balance the network. I really liek this because they keep the balance profitable for both, if you dont have the 10k PIV to own a masternode, staking is profitable, but if you do devote your resources to running a masterndoe, that is more profitable than just staking with 10K in your wallet. https::/pivx.org/what-is-pivx/coin-specs/